


The Land of the Brave and Broken

by Iamnobird94



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, ACOTAR, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Bisexual Female Character, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fantasy, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Multi, POV Bisexual Character, POV Lesbian Character, Romance, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnobird94/pseuds/Iamnobird94
Summary: Brianna has lived most of her young adult life never staying in one place too long; her only defense being her own wit and general understanding of when it is time to pack up and run. Post war Prythian is no different, it's as dangerous and unforgiving as before. When she meets the enigmatic and beautiful Morrigan, with honeycomb eyes and hair like sunshine, she is forced to examine her way of life; getting out before you're left for dead anyway. Morrigan asks something great from Brie, to accompany her to a land that she'd long buried in her heart and somewhere she once even called, home. Hybern. The real concern comes from her heart and the effect a certain Faerie has on it. Can she risk everything for a woman she just met and altogether should not trust?For Morrigan there is something about this mysterious human that both infuriates and allures but can she trust her with the fate of her home and with mending her own shattered heart?*Inspired by Sarah J. Maas' ACOTAR series, although you could read without having read the series. I don't own anything and I am not making any money from this, so please don't sue me*F/f, Duel POV, bi/lesbian rep / MATURE THEMES and CONTENT not suited to younger readers.





	1. Chapter 1

The breeze was welcome, with its cool caress as Warren bent down to pick up the last of the cargo and begin his decent to the ship. Despite the mild weather, with the sun beaming down on his bare skin, birds cawing above him, it all seemed rather, serene. Still, he couldn’t quite shake the feeling that something was amiss. Warren was not one for holding onto superstitions, of doom and gloom – but his mother had taught him to listen to his instincts, it was what made him an excellent sailor, and an even better soldier – so he decided, as he lugged the heavy cargo over his broad shoulder, to watch not only the path before him but also the path behind.

The ship had recently been swept and mopped, given the slight acidic smell invading his nostrils and the slight wet sheen the decks had. Men darted around the ship in every direction, preparing her for the long journey back to Prythian. The sea looked relatively calm, the skies a light blue so the journey should not be too difficult which was always a blessing. 

Warren ducked as some soldiers brought a long object above him, narrowly missing his head – he swept them a displeased look and they shrugged in apology. He gripped his own belongings and padded to his own small lodgings below deck, ducking as he did so given his tall and big build. He stopped when he saw a young man approach him, dropping his bags and broadening his shoulders.

“Warren is it?” the man said, he moved closer and Warren felt somewhat threatened, almost as if this person held considerable strength despite the man being much slender than himself, perhaps it was just a feeling the man gave but Warren didn’t particularly like it.

“Who are you? You’re not supposed to be down here…” 

“Don’t fret, I’m not going to hurt you, well, not yet…” Warren frowned, he felt it, deep on his forehead as he crossed his thick arms over his chest, still bare to help alleviate the heat and spare his clothes from the heat and sweat. “I have a proposition for you” the man began, with his dark almost jet-black hair. With a slight smirk on his pretty face, Warren thought this man was perhaps more dangerous than he first thought. He did not move from the small doorway. 

“I think you should leave” he said, his voice non-wavering; his smirk only widened. 

“My good friend needs someone to help her gain safe passage to Hyburn” Warren sighed “we have someone in mind but we need her to be…watched so when the time comes, she will accept the offer”

“What would I have to do with this plan of yours?” He couldn’t help but feel curious, what with the mans strange lilac coloured eyes and carefree attitude.

“You’re returning to a small town which is near a smaller village, we need you to watch someone and report back to us” he smiled, showing straight white teeth.

“I am no spy” Warren firmly stated.

“I will pay you well, the girl will come to no harm you have my word”

“What does a strangers word matter to me?” the man laughed, and edged closer.

“We just need to know if she is the right person for the job, you’d simply let us know what the locals say about her, get close to her if you can, I can’t risk any harm coming to my friend but she needs someone who knows the land and it’s people and this girl could be invaluable” he confessed, and for the first time, Warren believed him.

“I want my own ship” he stated, feeling proud of himself knowing the full cost of such a treasure but the man did not blink, instead he smiled and Warren felt something in his stomach churn. 

“Done” Warrens eyes widened as the man passed him a little envelope “The person you will be reporting to is called Mor, she will approach you, the girls name is Brianna, watch her closely” and before Warren could object, the man seemed to have disappeared with only the glow of his smile burned into Warren’s mind. He couldn’t quite help but feel like he’d made some terrible mistake but he was young and desperately wanted his own ship and crew, he could surly watch some girl, what could be the harm in that? He thought. 

 

Months later…

 

“Curse these waters and all that try to master them!” Brianna screeched over the loud bangs as the waves crushed into her small sailing boat. She had been eager to begin early, to catch some fish before the fishermen but it would seem they’d some good sense to keep clear of the seas on this particular grey morning. 

Her short red hair whipped her in her face as she gripped the wheel and tried to maintain some semblance of control of the vessel, as it was assaulted by the elements. The sky began to darken, and she sighed as she kicked the side and swore loudly, grimacing when her foot began to throb. 

A bright light flashed, once, twice and then moments later a huge boom echoed all around her, Brie felt the sound rattling her every bone. It was at this point the rain poured from the grey clouds, and her poor boat seemed to accept that perhaps it had seen the last of its adventures. However, Brie would not accept this, her knuckles turned white as she forced the wheel to turn and angle it back to shore, but the stubborn thing would not adhere to her attempts of control. “I will not die here, not after everything I have done, I will not die for some fish!” She shouted, baring her teeth. 

The sky boomed again as if exclaiming, ‘yes, you will’, and she saw the bright lights flying in every direction above her, the waves becoming more frantic and with every bash came her hitting some part of her body on the sides of the small cabin. The rain poured so fiercely, soaking her loose clothing through until she felt the chill wrap around her entire body – she thought for sure that she would die. What a way to go, death by stupidity, stubbornness and stupidity. 

Oh how the elements mocked her, giving her everything they had while she stood swaying every which way, uncontrollably bashing every limb off every pointy or otherwise hard edge and surface. “Show off” she groaned when one particularly large wave collided with the side of hers small boat knocking her to the side. 

All of this because she had stubbornly listened to that ridiculous old man, who had declared a storm would be brewing and no man should ever brave it, especially not a young woman who was a few months off twenty one, a young woman who was ‘too short for attempting to master those waters in any case’. Well, she had declared, we shall see who masters who…

~ Earlier that morning ~

The dock was dry, and birds sang to one another above her, she hated birds, given when she was younger her eldest brother has convinced her a bird had shit on her head, he'd lightly patted the top of her head and slid his fingers softly down her hair somehow without her seeing. He'd started laughing and soon convinced her the bird had emptied itself right on top of her head. She had just washed it that morning, as it was her first day of school, her father had argued with the teacher to allow a girl in the class, she'd been so excited when he'd told her she would join her brothers the year after. She was utterly shook to her very core, how could this have happened? She would be the only girl in that class, in the whole school, and not only that, she would be the only girl at that school – or child in the whole school – that had bird shit on her head. 

What would they think? Intelligent folk and educated classmates had to disprove of shit on someone's head, they'd not think she took her education seriously. But for a seven-year-old, she had indeed taken it extremely seriously. So she had cried and cried, begging her eldest brother to help, but he'd laughed, tears escaping from the corners of his eyes. It wasn't until she looked ready to attack him like a feral animal, did he tell her the trick he'd played. But by this point her eyes were red and swollen, and her hair a mess from her brothers crude games, she swore for the first time in her life, a cruel sounding phrase she'd heard her neighbour call her husband. Her brother stood still, and she had stormed off on her own claiming she'd never ever forgive him. Brie smiled at the memory, sending her thoughts to her eldest brother, because of course – of course - she'd forgiven him. But still, the gentle hatred of birds and the fear of them above her head sent mistrust right through her, it was ironic really, that her ancestors had chosen a bird for their family sigil. 

Brie occasionally glanced up at the sky, glaring unflinchingly at the large white birds, circling above her. She came to a halt when she caught a group of men huddled together shouting and pointing to the sky and waves then to their boats – which were much bigger than her small white vessel. She walked briskly toward them and attempted to quietly get around them, but of course, a woman roaming the deck was an unusual sight no matter how long she frequented the space.

“You again” a slim man groaned, making the others halt their conversations and glower at her disapprovingly. 

“Fine morning isn't it gentleman?” They all looked at one another, painfully confused, because the morning, was in fact, a deep grey and rain threatened on the horizon. 

“You still trying to sail these waters on that thing you call a boat?” Another silver haired man questioned.

“Oh, Mr Kincaid, who put shit on your morning breakfast?” She grinned as the mans mouth flew open along with the rest of his cohort, she called them the silver sailors, simply because they were old as sin and continued to maintain their archaic belief that a woman could never sail. 

“Fowl language for such a pretty young lady” The youngest of the group scoffed, he was still sour that she'd turned him down on more than one occasion, and when he got handsy one time, well, she was certainly not going to let him forget it, so she couldn't help but obviously look at the ugly scar across the mans cheek. The man decided to remain silent, given Brie knew he had lied about that scars origin to cover the humiliation of getting turned down and bested in a fight by a girl half his age.

“Not just a pretty face is what they say gentlemen” she winked at him “now if you wouldn't mind, I have work to be getting on with” she attempted to barge past them, but was blocked by the eldest of the group.

“You oughtn’t go out there today Miss, them waters are going to turn, it's no place for a lady to venture, especially when it's going to be a rough day” unbelievable, she thought. 

“I'm sorry Mr O’Hare, I wasn't aware you controlled this dock? I certainly wasn't aware you could also predict the comings and goings of the elements!” she folded her arms across her chest and tapped her foot lightly on the deck.

“Mark my words Miss, it's no place for anyone, let alone a woman. You'd be dead before you return, that's the truth, look at them clouds coming in” and of course, there they were, plain as the man stood in front of her, but, those clouds weren't mocking her for simply being a woman. Her father taught her to sail, she was damned good, and all these men knew it, but even she could admit he was probably right about the waters, those clouds coming in did look angry. Did she listen to her instincts? Of course not. She would not be made out a fool simply because these men thought she were absolutely incapable of sailing when the water was a tad rougher than the average day. 

“So you won't be sailing today?” She looked around the group as they each shook their heads, grumbling it was too risky even for a seasoned man. “Good, I won't have any competition at the market when I bring my catch in…” She pushed her way through the Silver Sailors, flicking her short hair as she did so “good day gentlemen” she waved without turning as she hurriedly boarded her small boat, the smallest of smiles decorating her face. 

~ Present Day ~

Brie was being tossed around her boat so much that she thought perhaps the waves, rain and wind might not sink her, perhaps it would be the own battery of its owner from within. She'd pulled in her sails and readied herself and her small vessel to face the storm, and then she stood, swaying and bumping into everything. She gripped the wheel and held on firm; at least her catch was good, that was something. Whether they remained aboard was another matter entirely, she thought gravely. 

“Alright, if I am going to die, I'll do it with a fight” she promised.

The waves and sky gave her everything they had, but somehow her small boat fought, with her clinging to the wheel for dear life. Her hair and clothes were soaked, her eyes bloodshot, her body exhausted and more than bruised - but still she gripped that wheel, steering against the storm, until the rain lessened and the ferocity of the waves eased enough for her to return to the dock, tie her little boat up and remove her beaten catch of the day. She wasn't to know how many fish she had managed to keep in reasonable condition, more than a dozen by the end of the sorting.

She couldn't quite believe her sheer luck. That somehow, against all odds, Brianna and her little boat had survived a deadly storm. The pride that evaporated from her as she waltzed past the Silver Sailors, dripping wet from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes but she was alive and she had fish, damn it. 

The sheer look on their ghost white faces as she strutted by, fish in her net swung over one shoulder, made the whole ordeal almost worth it, and she could swear she could almost hear the relieved laughter from her brothers and parents. Brie smiled and nodded, hearing her feet squelch as she walked all the way to the market to prepare and sell her catch. All the while completely unaware of the eyes that had followed her as she wove around the people of the bustling market, and the relief in those eyes, that the fearless young girl with the wet red hair and proud beautiful face, had survived against a storm only hours before.

~

“Pass me that over would you” a man, shouted over the large crowd and Brie passed him a wooden barrel. “Mother, as soon as those soldiers dock the whole town goes into a frenzy!” he cried, hoisting the barrel over his shoulder and shoving his way through the crowds gathered around the entrances to the docks. Women, children, brothers, sisters, mothers and fathers all eager to see who had returned – and those who had not. Brie wanted to point out to the townspeople that the dreadful war had come to an end, that these men were simply patrolling and brining back goods from far away lands – but she didn’t dare. She knew all too well the dangers of sailing and even more so of the worry a person could hold in their heart for someone they loved

. It was a burden to love a traveller, with their heart always set on the line between the ocean and the blue sky; perhaps she could sympathise with them given her own affiliation with the need to move constantly – trouble never too far from her back. Although, she mused to herself, no one would wait in the cold at the edge of a town waiting for her safe return – and hadn’t done so in a very long time. 

She tried not to think of her brothers waving farewell to her as she hugged her mothers leg, her mother who had so much love to give and not enough time to give it all to her four children. Brianna pushed past some people to try and reach the small tavern nestled deep within the town – it was a dark and dangerous place but it had good ale and music so she had found herself frequenting the place. It reminded her so much of the small shack she had in her own village growing up, her whole village would try to fit in for celebrations, most people would sit outside however, laughing, hugging and generally trying to be happy. At least before everything happened, her friends and family had those memories, of simpler, happier times. Where no one waited for their children and loved ones to return, bloodied and broken or not at all as was the case for most folk. 

“Sorry” she murmured, shaking the sadness that threatened to shackle her as she bumped into a familiar looking tall, dark skinned man who seemed to nod and hurry off. Brie turned to watch him weave in-between the crowds, carrying a large bag over his wide shoulders, his eyes not leaving the path before him. She could swear she’d seen him hovering around the area for some time and she found it somewhat strange she hadn’t properly spoken to him, given the size of the village, everyone seemed to know everyone. Then again, she realised; she didn’t particularly like speaking with the people of the village herself so she could hardly blame the man for keeping himself to himself. She shrugged and put a hand on the door of the tavern, excited to rest, after the week she’d had, with the storm and those old fools, she felt a drink was well deserved…

~

“You!” She spat, slamming her drink on the rickety old wooden table, Brie watched as the pale liquid sloshed and spilled and she dared to look up at the short woman glowering at her with her dark brown eyes. 

“How are you Linn?” Brie asked and then took a long deliberate drink, realising that a new kind of storm had landed at her feet. 

“Two of my boys took ill, and you'll never guess what they had in common!” In fact, Brie could probably pose a guess or two but she thought better of interrupting the angry woman. Everyone in the small town knew that Linn Kincaid would go to the ends of the earth for her offspring, no matter how unbearable or unkind they were, the mother could only see the good in them. Despite the fact they were, and she didn’t state this lightly, insufferable. Mother knew those two were trouble but Brie doubted even the Late King of Hybern himself would attempt to dissuade their mother. “Are you listening to me you foul creature?” Linn had apparently been explaining her plight, cutting out words and syllables every which way. 

“I'm sorry Mrs. Kincaid what, exactly does your children taking ill have to do with me?” 

“It's that fish you done sold us!” And there it was.

“Linn, when, exactly did your boys eat the fish I caught four days ago?” This seemed to puzzle the stocky woman as her face contorted in wrinkled confusion.

“I don't know, why should it matter?” Brie sighed and chanced a brief look around the tavern, it had started to fill up nicely in the past hour as the evening arrived.

“Humour me” 

“I suppose they had it last night for supper” the utter audacity, Brie thought. 

“Mrs Kincaid, I told you to make sure you eat the fish within the day, or the next at the latest, it wouldn't keep too long” the woman was about ready to unleash when a low, yet feminine voice cut in.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I have to speak with you” Brie dared a quick glance of the tall woman who’d interrupted Linn and almost fell off her chair. She couldn't see her too clearly, given the darkening tavern and most of her was covered in a warm looking cloak. All she could see was a slender figure, and yet Brie had no doubt, somehow that the woman held considerable strength, she could indicate that firstly by the unflinching interruption of an angry Mrs. Kincaid in a tavern full of strong, drunken men. 

Some few bits of soft blonde hair poked out of the hood in wisps around the base of her neck but it was when Brianna met the strangers’ deep brown almost golden eyes, that held such mystery, warmth and something like pain, like a summers day and a sky threatening a storm - did Brie thank the gods that she was already seated. 

“We're not done here…” Linn scolded after facing the tall woman “you can take your turn with this one after I have spoken with her!” the angry woman exclaimed, Brie squirmed in her seat and sighed loudly. Storm indeed. It took some long minutes before Linn abandoned her anger and huffed away, scowling at the blonde in the cloak who had taken a spot behind her and then approached again as the angry lady stalked away.

“If this is about the fish, I can tell you now, I warned everyone to eat it within the day or two” Brie sighed “I caught it fresh that day, trust me, those waters were dangerous enough that even the fishermen steered clear” not just the waters, border soldiers crawling around in their ships too, searching for someone or something, and Mother knew they weren't the most friendly of men, especially to young women. 

Brie dared another glance at the stranger, unashamedly allowing her gaze to linger on the woman’s shapely figure despite most of it being covered in that damned cloak. Her jaw was set, with seemingly high, prominent cheekbones lightly dusted with pink; her skin seemed smooth, tanned from days in the sunshine, no blemishes that she could see and understandably, Brie felt positively pale next to her. The woman's hair was certainly blonde, slightly dark from the dim lighting, her nose was rather petite but in perfect proportion with her face, and her eyes. Mother save her. Brie couldn't help but catch her breath. Even in the limited lighting, they maintained a warm gold, while small flecks of white danced in amongst the strange hues. Brie had never seen eyes like them before, so startlingly beautiful and filled with depths of emotions. She couldn’t help but let her mind wonder to what she looked like in the sunshine, minus that cloak that she hugged closer to her body.

The strangers’ mouth tilted slightly into a small smirk, her eyes dancing with amusement and it was at this moment that Brianna realised that she has been staring rather pointedly at the poor woman. She could already feel the heat creep up her neck and play with her cheeks, Mother help her. 

The stranger sat across from her was obviously attractive, no matter how little Brianna could see of her, and she couldn't bear to think of the rest of the woman's body. It wasn't that Brie was unattractive herself, with her youthful sharp features, bright green eyes, her mothers deep dimples and the light dusting of freckles along her nose, forehead and arms and her shoulder-length wild, red hair. She had never managed to tame it, and since she’d had to cut it a while ago, before boarding a boat for a long trip, she'd decided to keep it short, but she couldn't quite master its wildness. Perhaps because she was mostly outdoors, the wind blowing it every which way but it was easier managed provided it didn't grow beyond her neckline or shoulders. Because of her affinity for hard work and the necessity for sheer survival, her body was slender but defined with muscle. She wasn't too tall, and she had come to terms with that a long time ago, when her mother gave up marking her growth progression on the edges of the pantry door, her siblings’ growth continued, while hers seemed to stop. She wasn't short per se, but she certainly wasn't as tall as the woman opposite. Her slight masculine traits wove neatly around her feminine features that gave her that ‘edge’, the pull that interested many, but that few ever dared venture beyond an obvious but appreciative, lingering look. 

Indeed, Brianna had been pursued by almost every man she’d ever crossed paths with, some women even, her mother had often declared her as ‘beautiful’, which was not something her mother would say lightly, being an unflinchingly honest woman. Her father seemed to have gifted her with her cat like eyes, and her love of the outdoors, he even encouraged it, teaching her to fish, hunt, build and defend herself, along with her four brothers. Which only drove them to play tricks on her, start fights – of which most she was able to finish – and mock her tirelessly when he mother instilled some of her own lessons, including dancing, cooking, dress making and the art of the spoken and written word. Thinking of her family sent a stab of pain through her heart, and she fought to keep that emotion from her face, knowing from her fathers’ teachings that they were perhaps the deadliest of weaknesses. Brie shook it away, plastering an uninterested smile on her face. 

“I’m not here to argue about fish, however amusing that would be…” her voice, that low feminine husk, sent shivers down Brie’s spine, after which she mentally shook herself, what in the Mother is wrong with me? She thought. Brie swallowed some ale and scowled at the warmth of the liquid, how long has she sat in the old tavern, nursing her drink and trying to forget all that was? 

“Watch it!” exclaimed a drunkard; eyes widening as his drink almost left his hand when a tall, tanned man bumped into him before scurrying off. Brie tilted her head slightly and only turned back when the attractive stranger coughed slightly.

“How can I help?” There was something in the strangers’ cautious demeanour, the way her slender hand fiddled with the abandoned tankard, and how those beautiful eyes couldn't quite remain still, darting from table to table, and landing on the door in repetitive loops. If Brie didn't know any better, this stranger seemed to be surveying the room as though she were a trained solider, expecting a threat at any point. However, Brie did have some indication of these behaviours, having lived near soldiers most of her life, without this experience, perhaps the untrained eye would not note the execution of the woman's wandering yet deliberate gaze, her straight back, and how her fingers had to play with something, to mask her obvious discomfort. Indeed, it would seem, her beauty was not the only attribute this stranger held to be wary of.

“Might we go somewhere a little more…private?” Brianna rose her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her stomach as she lounged back in her chair, which creaked at the sudden movement; the strangers’ eyes tried to withhold the slight flinch of her body at the sound. “My name is Mor, and I need your assistance” she said, before lowering her hood only slightly, after ducking low so no eyes could fall on her. 

Brianna swore under her breath. Mor tucked some loose strands of blonde hair behind one of her ears, her eyes darting around the room and quickly pulled her hood up in a few swift motions. Brie couldn’t contain the shock from her face, because the gorgeous woman in front of her, with the strange golden brown eyes, was a faerie.

“Well, I wasn't expecting that…” Mor fiddled with her cloak, pulling it close – indeed how a small piece of clothing could withhold such power baffled Brianna. Brie swallowed the last of her drink and said, “follow me”. As she stood, and felt the woman following her across the dank space, with each floorboard creaking and groaning in answer, the singing of the drunken patrons surrounding them, Brianna felt something within herself, something in the darkest pits of the room, shouting and begging for her to run. Run and never look back, but looking at the beautiful, wary woman at her back, as her own hand rested on the cold broken door handle, Brianna could not yet run.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter lets you glimpse a little more into Brianna's past and some of her first real interactions with Morrigan. There may even be some flirting...
> 
> I know that canon and OC relationships can be kinda irritating in fanfiction but if it helps, ACOTAR didn't really have any Morrigan and love interest characters that I thought I could latch onto and write about, so I created my own. I promise you that there will be fire, smut, love, sorrow, moments to laugh at and moments to cry at just like Maas' original, but you're going to have to try and stick with me because Brianna's story is worth reading I promise.

Chapter II.i

"It's not much, I don't tend to stay places all that long, so, uh" she coughed awkwardly, "make yourself at home" she gestured to a small chair, that sat outside her large tent. Her father had taught her that everything you value you should be able to fit in a bag on your back and she'd learnt the value of that lesson. Although, it was her mothers' lesson that taught her to be wary of strangers and more importantly - to never allow her heart or emotions bare too much weight in her decision making.

Unfortunately, she'd learnt the value of that lesson also…

~

Five years prior

The ship was large and the odours seeping from every corner made Brianna's stomach churn to the point she had to swallow deeply. She held tightly to her small bag, carrying all she could bare.

Her eyes roamed around the deck, searching for a familiar face, most of these people would die from disease or sickness before they'd even reach the shores of Prythian. She politely shoved through the masses, all holding onto one another before some would get off the ship and watch as their loved ones sailed away into the fog. Brianna felt sick, utterly and completely sick to her stomach, her desperation reaching a point where she had to use her free hand to clutch her chest as if trying to stop her heart from battering her ribs from within.

The scent of the salty sea filled her nostrils along with the crashing of the waves and the slight movement of the vessel underneath her unsteady feet normally brought her some comfort. It seemed to enforce the fact that she was about to leave everything she had ever known and loved to go to a land she did not know – with people she did not care for and nor cared for her. She closed her eyes for a moment, tightly as she could, trying to block out the teary goodbyes, of parents fussing with bags, lovers clutching to one another, pregnant women sobbing uncontrollably as the fathers of their unborn child turns to leave them.

"Brie!" she whipped her head around and as her ears tried desperately to locate the voice she almost dropped her bag as she saw her.

"Elle!" Brianna surged forward and allowed her oldest friend to wrap her long arms around her, savouring the smell of pine and honey and home.

"Thank the mother! I thought you'd never make it" she exclaimed, clinging too tightly to her childhood friend.

"Let me look at you Bee" Brianna felt warmth surge through her whole body at the mention of the nickname. Her friend pushed her away slightly, surveying her from the roots of her red hair to the tips of her toes, checking for any damage. "You're okay" it didn't seem like a question. "With a backdrop like this" she gestured to the dank ship "How do you make it seem so…beautiful?" Brie smacked her shoulder awkwardly, at fifteen she had much to learn and taking compliments was not a skill she'd yet mastered.

Elle glanced at her and Brie was momentarily lost in the deep blue hues that contrasted so well with her tanned skin. The corners of her eyes had a slight slant; her dark brown hair coupled with her slender figure made her friend simply, stunning. Brie always felt inadequate next to her obvious beauty though Elle never seemed to accept the praise she dared to give her.

"We should probably find a room or something, they said we'd be leaving soon and Mother warned me not to…linger" she stopped when Elle dropped her hand, which swiftly felt like a stone had been tied to it. "Elle?" she searched her friend's grave face…

"I – I'm so sorry Bee" Elle cupped the side of her face with the lightest of touches, it wasn't until she felt the water slither down her neck that she realised the tears had silently started to fall.

"I don't understand" Elle let out a small strangled noise that tore at Brianna's heart.

"I came to say goodbye, I – can't come with you"

"Why? We agreed, we got you passage and you - you" her tears were falling freely and she realised with grim clarity that they looked no different to the sad strangers' surrounding her, except Brianna had thought she'd said her final farewells. This moment was not supposed to happen. "You promised" she felt pathetic and the sickness in her stomach grew to the point she had bend down in pain, sucking in air in big gulps. Elle reached for her and Brianna snapped upright, glaring coldly at her. "You're staying?" Elle nodded slowly, searching her eyes.

"I have to, I can't explain Br…"

"Then I'm not going either" Brianna turned to leave when a hand gripped around her wrist, pinning her down. She heard a large crash some miles from them and smoke suddenly appearing in the grey sky. She watched as those around her seemed to grow more desperate, the tears fell harder, hands clinging to loved ones as the Captain warned that they were about to depart.

"Yes, you are, you have to, Bee" Brianna glared at her.

"Don't you dare call me that, you promised, you're the only reason I even agreed to this nonsense!"

"I'm sorry" hurt lined her features, and for the first time in her life, Brianna hated her. Hated her. So much so that the tightness in her stomach seized and was replaced with gut wrenching fury.

"I don't have to do anything, I'll go home…" Elle's face paled and she made a small nod. Brianna didn't notice the large arms encircling her until they were already around her. She felt like all the air inside her was being sucked out and her fury became unrelenting dread and fear.

"Please, take care of her" she heard, she frantically looked for Elle but all she could see was the darkening sky and those sad deep blue eyes. Brianna felt a soft caress on the side of her face and saw her friend quickly wipe at her eyes before abruptly turning.

Brianna watched helplessly as her friends' shadow get smaller and smaller until her own screams and the crashing roar of the sea against the rocks were the only sounds she heard as the darkness kindly engulfed her. Welcoming her in its slithering, open arms.

~

Chapter II. ii

Present Day

Mor stood still, surveying the tall trees, smelling the musty forest and listening for any unwanted noises, so Brie took her own cloak off and rolling her eyes, threw it on the back of another chair. She began to make a small fire, and placed her pot over the rising heat, warming up her supper. She tried not to notice Mor had abandoned her surveillance and instead seemed to be watching her nightly ritual. Closely.

"You brought me to your…home?" Still, the woman stood.

"One of them, yes" she threw a bit of dry wood onto the splintering fire, willing it to grow "There's nowhere else I would be able to bring you, not without risking enquiring ears and eyes" She shook her head. "I don't tend to stay in one place too long" Mor nodded curtly, as if understanding.

"That sounds…lonely" Mor sat in the chair opposite, but didn't quite feel ready to stop surveying the location. "I apologise, that was too forward" she crossed one long leg over the other "I have a big family myself," she added "they can be a little…insufferable".

"It's not for everyone" Brie shrugged "but it's safe and I'm not always alone, I am human and I recognise I have, well, needs…" Mor smiled, eyes shining. "Socially, of course, for company" shut up Brianna, Mother save her - were her cheeks on fire? She prodded the embers to allow her hands something to focus on rather than meet the blondes' gaze.

Mor shook off her cloak and placed it on top of her leg. Her skin looked smooth, and she wore strange leathers, not unlike armour, which seemed perfectly fitted to her body, a body that bore visible strength, her long strands of blonde hair cascaded around her shoulders and down past her round breasts. She looked quite, rather honestly, gorgeous. Brie couldn't see clearly but she could swear she could smell the woman, cinnamon and something else, something beautifully feminine.

Of course, Brianna had to remind somewhere inside herself that this woman was also Fae, which explained her strange stillness, her lean and tall frame, and those unusual golden eyes. This strangeness also made Brie's knees quake, and damn her, damn her body for reacting this way, to a stranger, to a faerie. It wasn't so much the shock that her traitorous body was reacting to a woman, she had long known she could lay with both men and women, but this was something else. Something almost awakening, that voice inside her seemed to be screaming in delight, shouting 'almost, almost, almost'.

It terrified her to her very core.

"Are you okay?" Mor asked, an odd look of concern and confusion traced her delicate features. She uncrossed her leg, then crossed it again the other way.

"What? Yes, yes I am just perfect" she mumbled, dropping the long piece of wood she'd been using to prod the fire, groaning at her own awkwardness.

"Confident are you?" The woman actually smirked!

"I never meant that I was perfect, or that you were perfect, oh…I'm not saying that you aren't…" Brianna cursed as she knocked some of the boiling water from the small pot. What was wrong with her? Mor stood abruptly, so quickly that Brianna jumped a little nudging the pot the other way and spilling some on her wrist, to which she swore. Loudly.

Mor was in front of her before she could blink, straightening the boiling pot and glaring at Brianna's throbbing wrist. Brianna swallowed and winced as she raised it observing the angry welts that had already began to grace the surface of the red skin.

"Here, let me" Mor smiled as Brianna raised her wrist toward the woman, under any other circumstance Brie would stubbornly handle her own ailments. However, she simply felt frozen, staring at the woman who held her wrist carefully and began pouring cold water over it. Brie swore again and Mor winced. "Sorry"

"What? No, I'm sorry, I can be so..." Brie stopped when she felt Mor's worried eyes on her wound and the small, soft touch as she turned it to pour more water over it. The movement felt so raw, so unnatural to Brianna to have someone care for her, even for a small wound. It felt wrong and yet, warmth spread within her, crawling to her heart. "Really, it's fine, I've certainly had worse" she shrugged and Mor nodded, softly dropping her hand from the wounded limb and biting her lower lip.

"Why are you here Mor?" Brie asked as she tore some cloth and wrapped it around her wrist.

"I apologise if I overstepped, you're just…unexpected" she smiled warmly, so genuinely it made Brie squirm. "Most humans, no matter how friendly, are usually nervous when they meet someone like me"

"A beautiful woman? I can't say I particularly blame them..." Brie smiled and sat down, assessing her pot over the fire – anything to avoid Mor's curious smile and reddened cheeks - She looks almost human, Brie thought. She noticed that the moonlight beginning to rise from its source above the tall hills behind Mor, casting a slight white glow at the woman's back, and Brie thought, perhaps, Mor was one of the most gorgeous creatures she'd ever met.

"Not quite," The faerie would not meet her gaze and Brianna decided she liked this side of the woman. "more so a faerie" she said a little bashfully. Brie scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"We are taught not to trust you it's true" Mor leaned closer towards her and straigtened her back. "Mother we're even shown how to hurt you, how to protect ourselves from you and while I recognise that you're stronger, faster, presumably smarter…" Brie smiled softly, a slight glint in her eyes "I don't suppose all of you can be that bad". She took a small bowl from a bag and dished it up, nodding to the other bowl to her guest, to which Mor simply shook her head. "Besides," she went on "I know some humans who are less than…kind" she finally brought her eyes to the woman across from her, a certain look crossed her pretty features that Brie couldn't quite decipher.

"You aren't afraid of us?" Mor asked, stone faced, bracing herself.

"My parents taught me to defend myself, but they did not discriminate from teaching me how to defend from human cruelty or desire" she shrugged. "A wolf is not always as recognizable as we might think." Something like understanding crossed Mor's pretty face but it was gone before Brianna could study what it could mean, instead she continued, "Some wear masks, some have strange ears, foreign tongues, bizarre behaviours. And some, perhaps the most dangerous of all…they can look just like you, behave just like you, share your music, wear the same clothing and speak the same tongues…they are not any less dangerous" Mor nodded, and stared so deeply into her eyes that Brie stopped sipping at her broth.

She'd have loved to hear the woman's thoughts because her guest looked so thoughtful, with her head tilted ever so slightly, the moonlight caressing her hair giving her a slight glow on her back. She wondered if the woman always looked so pretty when she was trying to compress her thoughts into words. Instead, she sighed.

"I need your help," the blonde said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and sticking with it this far! Thoughts? Reviews are really appreciated as they help me understand what people are enjoying and what to make improvements on, so the more interaction the better!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna is challenged within this chapter, torn between her instinct to run and the heart that encourages her to help the villagers who had before shunned her, a fact her instincts cling to. 
> 
> The following chapters will be vital character building, so we can see who Brianna is and who she might become after coming to know Morrigan, as we all well know - context is key so stick with me please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows Brianna meeting another important character - and before you speculate, Warren is an important character, he is going to teach Brianna a lot and will be providing some tension for Morrigan to sink her teeth into. He is also a lot of fun to write in relation to Brie's current state of mind and way of life. Stick with it please, I promise Morrigan and Brianna will get their day...very, very soon but this will not be one of those instant love fics so if you're here for that, I suggest you move on. I am introducing a world relatively unexplored by it's creator, and new characters and a plot - it wouldn't make much sense for them to fall instantly in love from the get go. That being said, it also won't take ages for them to begin to grow close.

"You may have to elaborate on that, with specifics" Brie grinned, and Mor shuffled a little uncomfortably.

"I have a lead on some people who are plotting against my family, they could become a considerable threat to my home" she stared off as if she were visiting her home with only her mind. The sheer expression of defiance that danced on her face; a true warrior - daring anyone hurt her family, it struck something hard in Brie, she'd seen that look before after all. "My home is still healing, it is in a place of uncertainty, of vulnerability" Mor shook her head "I don't want anyone else I care about getting hurt, or having to defend our home and people once again. I'd rather deal with matters personally." Brie stared at the woman opposite her in confusion as she began pacing. "It's my responsibility to stop whatever he's planning before…" she paused, and determination and fear flashed quickly in those golden eyes.

"I have something to do with this plan, I take it?" Her tone was less than kind but not quite reaching angry and Mor quickly met her eyes.

"I need someone who knows that land, someone…"

"Expendable?" Mor cringed but she did not attempt to correct her. "Where, exactly do you need to go?" Mor grimaced but quickly recovered as she took a deep breath.

"Hyburn" she whispered and paused. The embers from the fire reached out to her, darkening her tanned skin. Brianna blew out the breath she hadn't realised she was holding and met the faeries determined gaze.

"How could I help you?" Brie could feel her eyes grow frosty, as though Mor had just thrown a bucket of ice cold water over her.

"I have some very reliable sources that claim you know the lands there very well…I would compensate you handsomely of course and I-I would owe you" Brianna fiddled with a loose string on her loose pants. "After all that has happened, all the loss and pain…" She crossed the space between them slightly, she was so tall but Brianna could see in her eyes as she looked at her, that she was reliving some terrible event. "These people are more cruel than…" her eyes darkened with knowing "brute force isn't what they'll attempt. At least Not yet" to have a faerie plead, it seemed almost comical, but the woman stood inches from her was anything but. Her heart soared; she understood the worry and loss after all. "Brianna, I would never force anyone to do anything they do not wish to do. But please know, I do not ask this of you lightly". Brie sighed, what did she owe to the Fae?

"That is not a place I can go, it's too…I can't" Mor smiled her face bleak but understanding lined her sharp features "Mor…I'm sorry" But she only nodded.

"It's okay, I would never force you" curse that woman and her eyes!

"Mother save me" Brie muttered "I'm not saying yes - but I would have conditions" the words were out before she could stop them, what was she doing?

"Name them" it was the hope in those golden eyes that made Brie sigh inwardly.

"Later…In any case, you'd better get some sleep, the town is rather far from here now, I have spare sleep attire and the tent is more than large enough to hold us both" Mor smirked, ever so slightly and it sent shivers right through Brianna's body.

"I can find my own lodgings, don't worry" and somehow Brie understood with absolute clarity that Mor was strong, stronger than she could perhaps comprehend, because the look in her eyes told her as much. Perhaps, she would need to ask more questions of this strange faerie, like who she exactly was for one.

That didn't stop her from worrying, the darkness harboured creatures of considerable power, Brie had taught herself to survive and no matter how strong Mor seemed; Brie's own survival instincts told her to run.

"My company isn't so bad" Mor smirked "fine, it's better than what's out there, lurking in the dark!"

"Lurking in the dark" she repeated, head slightly tilted and over pronouncing the syllables, rolling them across her tongue as though tasting Brie's words in her mouth.

"Are you mocking me faerie? What lies out there…"

"I know" she said, eyes growing dark "I know what's out there" she looked out into the darkened trees and beyond, as though searching for something, or someone. Brie's muscles seemed to tense.

"Wait here" Brie stood and walked toward her tent, pulling the toggle and opening the flap entrance but before she could enter, a warm hand rested softly on her shoulder, Brie could only look down at it. The slender, callused fingers. As she glanced up at Mor and their eyes locked together, something shifted in her, that little voice became ever so slightly louder 'so close', what do you mean? She pleaded.

"I should go" and before Brie knew it, Mor had dropped her hand and began to walk away, as she turned a small smile on her face and said so softly "Think about my offer, Brianna". The faerie was gone, so fast and quiet that Brie could only remain standing like a tree stump, rooted to the spot, rapidly blinking at the space where Mor had once occupied. Who, in the Mother, was the faerie with the graceful walk, and the deep brown eyes and why, more importantly, did Brie want to know her?

"You're certain about her?" The low masculine voice murmured at his back. Warren turned in the dark shack and winced as the wooden floor creaked under his weight.

"I gave you all the information I had collected" he replied feigning boredom, sitting on a crooked chair and putting his feet up on an old, dusty table.

"We will see if the information you have collected is worth the price" Warren yawned and grinned as the dark shape materialised directly behind him. He felt himself tense, the muscles rippled along his shoulders and the tiny hairs on the back of his neck rose. "Do you have to do that?" He felt the low laughter on his neck.

"I need to know you're not slacking" the voice rumbled "we can't delay further, my informants have been retracted, you need to keep watching her, get closer" Warren stood and turned to face the Man of Shadows.

"Relax Azriel, I told you, Hyburn runs in that girls veins - I am almost positive of it" the shadows kissed Warren's bare arms and swirled around his legs, as though memorising him. He felt shivers crawl down his spine.

"Almost is not good enough…" Azriel warned and placed a small brown pouch on the table. Warren watched closely as the shadows whisked him away, crawling out of the small shack like it was made of paper. Leaving Warren with the small pouch and a headache.

How could he possibly get closer to the girl? He sat back down in the chair and began throwing the pouch in the air, catching it when it returned and beginning the process again and again as his puzzled mind raced.

"Perhaps I need to get her to come to me?" he whispered to the shadows, to which they seemed to sing in approval. He smiled, liking the sound of the rattling in his palm.

The wind was howling, so loud that the material of her tent rippled ferociously, Brie sighed loudly, cursing nature for rushing her. That day marked the final day she could stay in that particular spot, meaning she'd have to go through the timely effort of packing her meagre belongings and finding somewhere else to camp.

She flung herself out of the giant sleeping bag she had sewed herself, using sheepskin and wool. It had taken her ages but it was warm and she had a special bag that protected it from the wet she had bought from a trader, so it seemed worth the effort for the added comfort and protection it brought.

The rustling of the trees and the sound of the birds chirping forced her to begin her packing, as she took down the crooked poles and stuffed her clothes and belongings into her large bag, rolling the material that provided her shelter. She stood straight, holding her back and looked to the clear blue sky, sun beaming down on her face. She relished it, the slow warmth creeping around her body.

She stayed there, eyes closed, for just a few more moments, smiling despite herself. Enjoying the warmth of the early morning, basking her lightly freckled skin in a little blanket of golden warmth. It's brightness reminded her of the faerie who would return no doubt. Brianna's mind wondered what the woman might look like in the light of day.

Would her golden eyes be lighter? Would her tanned skin, seem darker? Would her cheeks flush as she smiled, pulling her full lips up into a lopsided, knowing grin? Would she be wearing that unusual clothing? Brie let the smile fade from her lips, shame sinking into her heart. She hadn't agreed to go to Hyburn with Mor…. she certainly wasn't comfortable with the knowing that Mor – a complete stranger - had some knowledge of her ties with that wretched island. Still, she couldn't quite shake the look of real fear and desperation from those golden irises.

But to ask to help her to go to a terrible, unforgiving place? How could the faerie ask that of a stranger? She did believe the woman, when she said she would not force her into helping her, Brie knew she had the strength to do so. Still, she was certain she hadn't given Brie the full story, and why would she? Brie ran her fingers through her hair and grimaced, perhaps bathing would help loosen the tangles? She thought. She grabbed her bag and grunted as she flung it onto her back, she hated carrying it, with her spare clothes, tools, rolled up tent, sleeping bag, food and water, it weighed a fair bit, and she wasn't the strongest of her kind.

She began the short walk to the stream, crunching leaves under her thick footwear, her thoughts drifting back to the decisions she would need to make. She could simply disappear, although she realised that the faerie probably had resources to track her down. Was she ready to go to that place? Where pain loomed in every street corner? Were there any streets left?

But survival teachings and fear were something that had taken root inside Brianna, and she couldn't imagine boarding a ship and intentionally sailing to that island, the island that held so many atrocities, so much pain, so much loss…and she hated ships. Brie dumped her bag down, a light layer of sweat rested on her forehead and took off her footwear.

She couldn't help but think of her family. She tried not to dwell on her family, on her four brothers, who would tease her relentlessly but loved her fiercely. And her mother, the softly spoken, beautiful woman, with the red hair and freckles; a pale yellow apron around her slim waist and a spoon in her hand, either for cooking or punishments depending on her day and how idiotic her children were behaving. Brie had been the most to receive the end of that spoon.

Her father was less reserved, more open, free spirited, much like Brie herself. With his shaggy hair, and the tired but durable body he used to chop wood, catch food, throw Brie up in the air and catch her when she fell, his callused hands, scrubbing stains and hugging his wife. Brie smiled sadly, tossing her clothing from her sticky body and folding it neatly on a fallen tree.

Her family were deemed 'odd' in her small village, how they taught their only daughter to fight, to read and write, and how they liked to sing to each other, with a gleam in their eye – it was strange for the other poor folks of the little village. Brie thought that perhaps they were simply afraid of those who would dare challenge the norm. Of course her neighbours never once complained when her father fixed their fence, or chased away foxes that threatened the chickens. Or even when her mother baked large pies and brought them to village gatherings, helping to clean up afterwards, and they definitely didn't call her three older brothers odd, or menacing when they…

Brie felt something treacle and splash onto her leg. As she blinked, she noted the traitorous tears freely streaming down her face, dropping on her exposed leg. She sat on her bottom, sniffing loudly and wiping her face with her bare arms, shaking her head furiously at herself. She hated those memories, the happy ones. The memories that made her heart grow weak and her blood turn cold. The pain, she could use, even master to bend to her every whim and will. But the good memories, of a time long gone. They only made her weaker. Pathetic. She shook her head and ran into the freezing cold stream, loving the feeling of the water as it splashed up her legs and rushed up to her waist.

Pain, she could master.

It was gloriously freezing, painfully so. Brie swam a little, allowing the current to toy with her and challenging it by swimming against it. She liked that most, to feel like she had control. So much of her life had been so outside of her control, that when she bathed or got to swim, the water didn't deter her, on the contrary, she liked the challenge. It didn't treat her like a scarred woman. It treat her like she were nothing, just a floating mass of blood and skin that had fallen into it. So she floated on her back, thinking of the pretty faerie that had asked something great of her, perhaps without the woman even really knowing of its magnitude.

But all she could think, as she drifted like a fallen tree branch, was of her brothers in their matching grey uniform, a bag slung over a shoulder, and her mother gripping Brianna's small hand firmly, fighting back the tears in her pretty blue-grey eyes. How she looked into her elder brothers' eyes, green like Brie's own and how sad he looked, but there was something else, something they all shared, all three of them, fear, so undiluted, so raw, that young Brianna had cried.

Gripping onto her mother, and her youngest sibling, Vale, clinging her other hand, his little body hiding behind her slightly, confusion written in his small face. She'd only ever known her big brothers as teasing, funny, kind and handsome young men, not too far off boys themselves. Don't go, she wanted to shout, please stay or else, let me come? But at that time, Brianna didn't understand, she was but eight, her youngest brother six, she couldn't have known.

Brianna let out a scream, dunking her head under the water, her eyes raw and open wide. They stung and still she forced them open. Damn Mor, damn her for making these emotions, these locked away memories resurface from that rotten, forgotten part of herself.

She soared to the surface with a spluttering cough - her insides gulping the fresh air, the sun beaming on her, the stream spitting her out as though it was finished with her; Brianna rolled her pained eyes at herself, it's time to leave, she thought.

Her feet squelched under the dirt and as she dried herself, water droplets rushed back to the earth, Brianna shoved back the growing ache in her chest. After she put on clean clothes, and washed some of her others in the stream, she sat back and waited while they dried in the baking sunshine, willing them to hurry so she could get to the nearby town and stock up on some supplies, say some farewells and disappear.

Mor was a stranger that had clearly done a lot of research on her, and Brianna did not like it one bit. She owed her nothing. She owed her people even less. She kept repeating these facts in her mind, all the while her heart grew more and more doubtful. A seed had been planted in her heart by that faerie and her pretty mouth and soft worried gold eyes – and the weed was growing and growing. So Brie decided it was indeed time to move on, it's the only way, she assured herself.

The path to the town was not too long, and she soon saw the little huts of various shapes and sizes, sticking out in the distance but as she got closer her nose crinkled as it scented burning smoke. Her ears then caught the onslaught of screaming and cries from mothers, children, Brie she swore loudly as she dropped her bag behind a tree and sprinted the rest of the way.

"What happened?" She asked no one in particular.

"Stove fire, the old woman left it burning and fell asleep, the stupid old bat" said a man next to her, stroking his grey beard.

"We need buckets, pots, pans!" she shouted and a number of eyes, men, women and children, found her eyes. "Go, get as many as you can, take them to the well, make a line back and pass them down quickly…go!" She shouted, and they all dispersed to their own homes, retrieving buckets, stove pots and Mother knew what else.

Brianna glared at the blaze, small embers flickering, trying to reach out to the other buildings around it. Not today, she tried to tell it. The people had already began throwing water onto it, and it hissed in reply, but still, the buckets and pots came, filled with water, passed down, emptied by Brianna and some others before going back down the line to be refilled.

It took until well after midday before the heat of the fire lessened, and the tired eyes of those around her, faces smeared with smut and grime and that's when she heard a whimper, a small cry coming from the home.

"Did anyone check the home?" the tired and scared people around her shook their heads as the pots were passed and thrown, confusion written in their dirty faces. "Did anyone get out?" she shouted, her eyes darted from the rising fires trapped and rising within the building. She swallowed the bile rising in her throat. 

"Yes miss, the old woman and her husband but…" Said the man next to her, grunting as he threw another heavy bucket onto the blaze "but the woman's grandson was dropping off before he left for the ships" he was a soldier then. Brianna sighed loudly.

"Keep up with the water, we nearly have it, we can't stop, if it spreads this whole cursed town will burn to the ground" He nodded and barked for more water.

Brie entered through a blown out window in the back, deeming it the easiest and safest entry point, covering her mouth with some material. She coughed "hello? Is anyone here?" she shielded her eyes from the smoke and remaining fire. The heat alone made her blood boil.

A muffled cry came from the adjacent room; it was a testament to luck that they weren't already dead. "In here" a muffled voice cried. Brianna covered her eyes and dodged fallen blackened wood from the torn roof, fire grazed her leg and arm, but she pushed through, coughing heavily.

The young man was tucked under a bed, she couldn't look at the ruined home, the little paintings burnt, stools, tables and clothes black, a whole life, wiped away. "Thank the mother" he whispered.

"Can you walk or not?" she asked whilst covering her mouth. 

"A bit of wood fell on my leg" he pointed to his leg, twisted slightly. The man didn't seem much older than Brianna and despite the dirt around his face, he was undeniably handsome, his dark hair cut short, his skin very dark with his eyes a dark brown, almost black.

"Right then" she coughed "fancy getting out of here?" He only smiled. "This is probably going to hurt, but I find" she hooked his arm around her, he was larger than she was, his body rippling with thick muscles, she was lucky she was somewhat strong herself. She huffed as he wiggled out of his spot, whimpering in pain, and dragging his leg up, which made him swear, loudly. "Bones heal," she continued and they began to move, dodging debris and the remnants of the fire, eager to devour them both "but a dead man does not" she finished with a small lopsided smile and grunted as he rested most of his considerable weight on her.

Brie rushed out of the window, offering her hand to the man, who took it gladly, hoisting himself out with a little more trouble than Brie had. She hooked her arm under his middle and they hobbled back to the group who had almost tamed the raging fire. Relief washed over some of their faces as they noticed the pair. She laid him down and they both began to cough, wiping their faces with the backs of their hands, Brianna began to laugh. Quietly at first, through the coughing and then full blown howling. The mans face shifted in confusion but let out a small chuckle himself.

"I owe you my life" he whispered, looking into her eyes as an expression washed over him. Brianna grinned and tore some of the middle of her clothing. The mans big eyes widened and she rolled her own before wrapping his leg with around a long stick she'd found by her own foot, securing it in place.

"I don't see any blood, you'll live another day" he stared at her, undeniable awe in his dark eyes. She didn't have the energy to feel flattered, that despite how haggard she felt she presumably looked, he still found her appearance agreeable. She stopped for some time, cursing herself for stepping in to help these people given most of them either mistrusted her or outright disliked her. But she recalled a fire like that in another village and she hadn't known how to help and a child lost his life. "Keep it strapped for a while, any wounds, clean them thoroughly" she let out a long breath and stood, dusting off some soot, watching the final embers blow out and hearing the cheers of the people, made her smile before she turned.

"Wait!" He bellowed, and she stopped, hating how she needed yet another wash. "I don't even know your name"

"Brie" he grinned, showing some wonky, white teeth, his only flaw, she thought, but this somehow made him more handsome, human faults and all.

"Well Brie, I know you saved my life, please allow me to thank you" it didn't sound like a question.

"It's not necessary"

"Let me anyway? Just a drink, later, get cleaned up and I'll see you in the tavern…please?" He pleaded, curse the human mans ego and the propriety of it all. She had to go, she had to leave…but he did have a handsome face, and Mor didn't exactly say when she would return. She assumed she had some time.

"One drink, and then I have to go" he held his hands up and nodded. She rolled her eyes inwardly and sighed. 

"Of course" she nodded, and turned in the direction of her abandoned bag, noticing people smiling warmly at her, typical, she thought; now she had earned their trust.

"And thank you again" he coughed and Brie walked away. It would seem someone really didn't want her leaving just yet. She glanced back, noticing that his build seemed somewhat familiar but shook her head and hoisted her bag onto her back, grimacing as

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only apologise for not updating this one sooner, alas adult responsibilities took over for a while - I thank you for your patience. I do have a lot more already written so I am deciding whether to just mass post the rest up all at once for you since it has been so long but we will see.
> 
> Enjoy this one. As always, interact as much as you can - it encourages me to continue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna meets Warren in the tavern as promised, and the frustrations of the day have fed into her lonliness, making her cbody crave some attention...
> 
> (please be mindful, my OC's sexuality is fluid, this is a fic that will centre on the romance between Mor and the OC but I have to set some things in motion with regard to the over arching plot - be patient Morrigan scenes like this one will come)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter is not suitable for younger readers** 
> 
> \- Contains scenes of an explicit sexual nature -

Brie spotted the muscular man sat with his leg at an awkward angle, sipping a drink, he seemed to have cleaned up, and was wearing a loose tunic, which accentuated his large muscles along his shoulders and arms. 

As she approached him. She couldn't help but wonder where Mor had got to, and if she may have encountered trouble of some kind, it had only been a short while since she had helped the man with the dark skin and disfigured leg from the fire. 

It was still rather light out, people tiredly mulling around but still buzzed about the happenings of the late mornings events. She noticed, as she worked her way to the table that people were beaming at her, some even stopped her to hug her or shake her hand. It took her by surprise, having grown accustomed to them ignore her or out right avoid her – she disliked it intensely, it brought too much attention. Besides, she’d merely organised the town to help themselves, nothing to sing and dance about.

“Um, hello” she said to his back and when he tried to turn he winced in his face but smiled nevertheless. She sat down opposite him without an invitation. 

“Hello!” He pushed a tankard across the table and she narrowed her gaze slightly, “I asked the woman at the bar what you usually drink, I hope that's suitable?” He was anxious but his eyes lingered on her own, and she couldn't help but grin.

“This is suitable,” she grinned as she placed a hand around the tankard, glancing around the tavern for any signs of blonde hair or pretty gold eyes. “How's the leg?” she asked, non-commitedly. 

“Been better, but I'll heal, thanks to you” his voice was soft “you know, everyone is talking about you”

“That’s nothing new,” she said as she sipped the drink carefully smelling it for any abnormalities. He laughed, a deep, rich sound, which made her insides churn. Yet still, she couldn't stop picturing Mor’s face, just the night before, when she had laughed. It was different, of course but Mor laughed with her eyes too and the man across from her, his eyes could not quite get there. 

“So it would seem” he smiled and took another sip of his drink. “People can’t decide if you’re a hero or if you started the fire in the first place” he winked awkwardly. This man is not accustomed to speaking with women, Brianna smiled inwardly.

“Well slap a spoon to my leg, I wonder what else they say about me?” she giggled as his mouth quirked into a wide smile.

“I don’t think I’d like to repeat what some people say about you…except I can agree at least, that you’re a beautiful young woman” and she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. 

“Are you always so flattering?” she fiddled with a loose thread as he let out a long and low laugh.

“It's almost strange to see you without the black ash” he tilted his head as if studying her.

“I had to bathe again, which has delayed me a little” she couldn't meet his eyes, she recalled what that man had said, that he was a soldier, she had to tread very carefully, like a cat and mouse. She’s already drawn too much attention to herself, she had half the cursed town staring at her – without wanting to hunt her down for once – and a faerie who’d been watching her no doubt. She had overstayed her welcome in this area for certain. 

“I don't see you around much, what do you do, besides rescue men from fires like its nothing at all?” 

“Oh I’m not all that interesting” she deflected, taking a long sip of her drink “I like to travel, I get bored easily” he nodded in understanding. His face was certainly more familiar without the ash and soot; her mind was rattling in its cage trying to place him. Instead, she sighed, glancing around the tavern again. She felt almost frustrated that the beautiful faerie had yet to interrupt her, given she had done so only the night before – just two tables down. 

“I see” he sipped his drink “you’re leaving today?” She nodded “where are you going, if you don't mind me enquiring?”

“I usually just walk, and see where the Mother takes me” 

“Interesting” she tried not to gulp.

“Well, thank you for the drink but as I said I am already delayed…” his eyes widened.

“Warren, that's my name and I’m sorry, I'm not very good at this at all” he looked rather unsure of himself and it was brash and he was a soldier, they were great at coming and going, a hand on a compass that did not point to anywhere in particular. She groaned inwardly at how frustrated she felt. At the land she was stuck in, at the life she led – much like a soldier but without the violence – mostly. At the blonde, pretty faerie who’d asked so much of her…Who did she think she was anyway? Brianna thought bitterly, coming here and demanding my attention like I owe it to her and then wondering off leaving me to sit and wait for her to show up again?

“What, exactly, is ‘this’?” she raised her eyebrow and inched slightly closer to him tucking in her bottom lip ever-so-slightly. She smiled as he visibly swallowed. 

“Uh” he stuttered, uncertainty in his eyes as he coughed “the captain moved our departure until later tomorrow on account of my injury…”

“Is that so?” Something in her was crying at her, begging almost, she did need to relieve some tension, and he was leaving soon… he drank the rest of his drink in one swift gulp and nodded toward the small door.

“How soon do you have to leave?”

“I can spare a few more hours” she said, draining her own drink. Excitement and something dark entered his eyes.   
“It seems we both leave soon” he drawled “I almost greeted The Mother, it would be nice to have some fun before we both go our separate adventures…but no pressure, you certainly can't blame a man for trying” he shrugged.

“I really do have to leave very soon” the caution in her voice was apparent. She was enjoying the dance, the hope in his eyes. She glanced quickly around, still no sign of Mor or any other Fae for that matter. 

“As do I, seems we won't see each other again which is unfortunate” he shrugged, gripping his empty tankard. 

“Do you live close by?” She cursed herself. 

“Just over the way there” he angled his head out of the small circular window to a little dimly lit inn.

“What about your buddies?” He snorted.

“They're busy, training, getting the ship ready, I didn't have to…” he glanced quickly at his leg, still strapped up but already looking a little stronger. She placed her tankard aside and stood, holding her arm out.

“Well then, lead the way” the smile on his face lit him up, and couldn't help but notice the rippling of his muscles as he walked in front of her, past the few people, and across the small dirt path to the little inn. 

She was being careless, brash, fine was usually careful, smart, calculating. But Mor had decided to not need her after all, and even if she did, she had disappeared. No matter - Brianna was unattached and Mor was correct in her initial analysis that her lifestyle could become lonely…

~ 

“Sorry, the door is a bit” he huffed as his large shoulder barged into the side of the tough door “stiff” he finished and hobbled in the small room. He stood by a little window by the double wooden bed, she almost grimaced at the size of it, how someone of his stature slept comfortably in it was beyond her.

It smelt musky, she noticed firstly, distinctly, manly and it was bare save for a few bags which were indeed, packed but it did fit them both in comfortably. The remnants of the day’s sunshine crept through the small window. She glanced outside quickly and rolled her eyes inwardly at her self.

Brie walked towards him and saw him slightly stiffen; he was definitely not accustomed to confident lovers, or women in general – she couldn’t know and didn’t care to find out. Warren had short hair, she hadn't noticed it curled slightly around his eyes and ears, and his dark skin was marked with some strange black lines and swirls – almost like waves. 

“They represent my brothers, we all got them” he caught her looking and she was bold enough to look into his eyes, his skin looked soft, but around his mouth short black hairs stuck out although they seemed to be controlled, they did made him appear older, however. He was certainly older, but not by much – that, she had already deciphered. He was handsome, in a rugged, masculine way. 

“They're nice” and she crossed the rest of the distance, until she was inches from him, he of course, was taller than her. She was able to keep his gaze however and relished him drinking in her body, she didn't need to see he was already beginning to grow…excited and she wondered how long it had been for him. “I drink a tonic…so you know” and he smiled, she could feel his breath on her neck, he smelt of ale and man. 

“You're very beautiful” his eyes almost glazed over and he crushed his mouth to hers no longer able to withstand from the temptation. She let the surprise roll off her, sinking into the kiss. His short facial hair scratched her face slightly as his tongue grazed the entrance to her mouth and she gladly accepted him entrance. He groaned into her mouth as she crushed herself close to him, pushing her breasts against his chest, her nipples hardening slightly at the sudden contact with his muscular torso.  
He tugged at her clothes, pulling them off her in swift motions, despite his injured leg and then she helped him out of his own clothes. She couldn't help but take a quick step back to look at him, his body was indeed, very impressive, he was covered in those black markings, his muscles rippling with every movement. He was panting furiously, enjoying her eyes on him. 

As she moved her gaze down his body, stopping at his waist, the hairs on his chest and down to between his legs, she couldn't help but grin, her own need evident between her legs. She heard him breathing heavily and glanced up at him, he was indeed, drinking in her body, appreciating her every curve, every muscle and she was not surprised to see he was solid, ready to devour her. 

She pushed him back and he toppled back onto the bed, letting out a low gruff laugh but his eyes never left her body. She slowly crept toward him and she decided, that she was indeed the cat, she knew it then, that he would bend to her every desire if only to reach his own. 

She climbed atop his stomach, not yet granting him access but kissing him, tugging his lower lip with her teeth, he let out low groans and she could feel he was desperate to be buried inside her, given the twitching. Still, she would not allow him access, instead, she left little kisses down his chest and continued down his stomach until she reached her goal. Her growled when she took him in her mouth, and felt him grip her hair softly, she toyed with him, licking, sucking, not giving him the full continuous movement he was desperate for. 

She carefully monitored his leg, not touching it, she was light enough for her to avoid hurting him, and she gave him a little taster of taking as much of his considerable length into her mouth that she could, and he groaned so loudly it made her dizzy with need. She crawled back up him, carefully mounting him and finally, slowly, allowing him to enter her, drawing groans from both. 

He gripped her hips as she rode him, slowly and then quickening her pace, until she finally allowed his full length inside her, he was panting and she was almost growling in pleasure when he toyed with her hard nipples. When she climaxed with him deep inside her, she could feel the walls closing in on him and clearly he could too, because moments later he was crying out her name.

When she flopped down next to him, crushed to his side under his arm, their breathing heavy, with grins on both of their faces. “Well,” he kissed her “you're something else” and she smiled.

“Not too bad yourself” and the smile he gave her could bring a woman to her knees, which was exactly why she was confused when Mor’s soft, mischievous smile entered her head. 

“We still have a little more time, my turn to torture you” he’s evil, she thought, smile still plastered on her face as he moved himself between her legs and put his mouth to good use.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Brianna's long and strange day, she decides it is time to leave after having become too acquainted with the village and its inhabitants, new and old. Brie longs for the safety of the dirt road, of anonymity but she can't quite seem to shake the her thoughts from a certain faerie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're finally caught up with where I am currently at with this story! I hope you like this chapter, I am really pleased with how I ended it I am even more excited to post the next chapter though because it will be in Morrigan's POV.
> 
> As always, let me know if you liked this chapter, the character/story development in the comments and reviews.

Brianna had to leave, there was no room for lingering further, on her way out of the room she scribbled a quick note advising him to try and avoid getting caught in anymore fires. Her mind kept wandering to Mor, out of curiosity more than anything else – although some part of her snickered at the explanation. She would never know her more than the few hours she’s already spent with her, the faerie with the beautiful smile and intriguing golden eyes. Brianna found her mouth curling up into a small smile. Perhaps their paths would cross in the far away future. She’d hope so.

The sun had long descended; making way for the large white moon that sat in the dark cloudy sky above her. Brianna thought something might have happened to the faerie. The thought made her stomach cramp but the voice inside her seemed to shout in excited apprehension, like it knew something was coming and she gripped her stomach slightly, glaring out into the darkness. 

Her bag was where she'd left it, hidden in a hole by a large oak tree. She hurriedly pulled it across her back and began her slow but calculated walk in the opposite direction. Brie felt the smallest bit of guilt creep up inside her. For bedding a man and then leaving without saying goodbye or perhaps for giving Mor hope that she’d consider what she’d asked of her. She had considered it, albeit briefly. She was simply not the sacrificing, hero that people wished she was. Leaving is what she knew. It had kept her alive this far.

Still, she would allow herself the indulgence of Mor, beautiful graceful Mor. Her suggestive yet shy smile, her curvaceous body - the way she seemed so confident and yet couldn’t quit hide the shadow of vulnerability. It made her burn hotter than that fire had, hotter than Warren had not moments before; Brie couldn't quite fathom it. 

She'd met the woman once, only the night before…yet, she’d left an impression. Clearly, she rolled her eyes at her self and blew out an exasperated breath wincing as the grip around her straps tightened, angering her burns and bruises. That voice inside her seemed to laugh at her, as though it knew a great deal more than she did. 

“Stupid fire” she blurted as she sat on a large rock wincing at the small angry red welts on her wrist and arms. She tugged at the cap on her water container, she hadn't been to scout ahead and every part of her body was sore. “Stupid, clumsy body” she growled as she dropped some water onto the little burns, covering them in cloth, it was a miracle Warren hadn't angered them with his big, roaming hands. She was frustrated. At her guilt, at herself, at Warren for not fully quenching her body and at Mor, for being the reason her mind wouldn’t shut up.

“Who's out there?” Said a far away voice, deep and just as fast as she had heard it; she was face down in the dirt, grunting and hiding behind a rock. “Come out, we have weapons!” she heard some laughter and stumbling. Drunkards. She rolled her eyes but didn’t dare move. 

“Today is not my day” she muttered, gripping the rock and wincing as a sharp edge caught her side.

“You hear that?” Mores voices mumble their replies. Brie swore under her breath.

“Come out!” The voices sounded closer but she could barely see her own hand by that point, so she gripped her bag and carefully pulled it over her shoulders, her hand hovering on a blade she kept strapped to her ankle. Her breathing slowed and as she closed her eyes, she let her ears take over, they pulled everything around her, from the wind to the creatures scattering in front of her and the birds soaring for the sky.

They were close, very close. 

She unsheathed her blade - a delicate, sharp and well cared for weapon, reserved only for conflict. She wouldn’t ever use it for food. She scrunched her eyes closed and stood, letting out a low breath and began to step backwards, each step silent.

She felt the small branch snap under her foot before she heard it and then her feet soared in answer, rushing away from the voices who had heard the sudden movement and were rushing in her direction. Branches cut at her face and ankles but she didn’t have time to feel, only to run. Running was what she knew; it was her first lesson. ‘Know when to run Brianna and never let your pride decide your fate’, and it was a lesson she valued every day of her life. Her eyes strained in the darkness and somehow the darkness itself seemed to open its arms to her, pulling her in different directions. Whether to hinder her or help that would remain to be seen.

She couldn't say why she needed to be away from them, but she knew, every fibre of her being was shouting for her to keep running and she once again she cursed that ridiculous fire and her own carelessness. Her eyes were frantic, her breathing strained and her muscles stretched with every extension, the trees a blur around her, but still she ran. 

Suddenly she felt a hand grip her and pull her behind a tree, then another hand crash over her mouth, holding her still, she felt a body pulled tightly against her. This is it? She thought, this is how I go? Not a storm, a fight, not even a mother cursing fire, but by the hands of someone who smelt like…cinnamon and something else. She started to register the body with which she was crushed against; it was solid but curvaceous and she could just feel the subtle bumps on her captors’ chest. Her captor was a woman.

She twisted around as quietly as she could and there she stood, slightly taller than herself but hunched slightly as if readying for attack at any given moment. She really is beautiful. Her eyes widened and she stepped closer, pushing her body into hers. Brie inhaled her scent again and she could see the slight colour of her honey coloured eyes, she closed her own, suddenly forgetting herself and the fact that she was crushed against a tree with a beautiful woman against her, or that some men were indeed, still chasing after her. All she could sense was the proximity of the woman in front of her; she could feel her warm breath on her neck as those gold eyes scanned behind the tree. Assessing everything. Brie gripped her hand and that seemed to surprise Mor. She couldn’t see clearly, but she sensed the upward quirk of Mor’s mouth. 

“They're gone” she whispered into her ear, so softly, it made Brie shudder.

“How can you be so sure?” She could almost sense Mor’s brows rising, “right, almighty faerie, got it” and Mor let out a short, quiet laugh. Brianna shuddered at the beautiful sound of it echoing softly in her ears. 

“Would you like to let go of my hand now?” The amusement in her tone made Brie grimace in embarrassment. 

“Oh, sorry” she let it go. “Would you care to release me?” Mor smirked but released her from her vice grip. Brie rolled her eyes at the situation, at the whole bastard day and sat on the floor fidgeting with the straps of her sack and dumping it beside her. 

When Mor joined her on the forest floor shortly thereafter and shifted her body away from her, Brie couldn’t help the sharp feeling of disappointment. She sighed, watching the air puff out in front of her face; exasperated and tired she began to set up her temporary small abode. She watched Mor from the corner of her eye, the blonde tipping her head back in content as she gazed up at the darkening sky. She didn’t dare light a fire, but the moonlight was beaming bright so her eyes were blessed with being able to see her rescuer rather clearly. Mother above those beautiful eyes even in the dim light, seemed to shine with both wisdom and curiosity and her blonde loose curls slightly swaying around her bare shoulders, it was simply mesmerising. Brie couldn’t help but acknowledge the warmth that seemed to settle around her heart – and further south she had to admit - as she subtly studied the gentle profile of the woman beside her and the terror that usually accompanied such heartfelt and rare reactions she barely cared to notice. 

“Back home, we have stars of all shapes and sizes, all across the sky, for miles and miles, it's one of the most beautiful sights I have ever seen” Mor whispered, longing dancing within her honeycomb eyes. 

“Do you think they're the same everywhere, no matter the land you're looking up at them from?” Brianna asked tentatively, reluctantly moving her gaze from Mor and up into the night sky. 

“I'm not sure” was her companion’s honest reply.

“I love them” Mor smiled, “they make me feel so…small, like there are bigger, more beautiful, significant things out there and everything else is…smaller. Less significant” Brianna didn't answer right away and they slipped into comfortable silence as she collected her thoughts. 

“I think they are” Brie blurted out, she noticed that Mor had turned her head at her sudden response. “The same. Everywhere I mean, or more I hope they are” Brie smiled briefly and abruptly went back to looking up –anywhere but at Mor’s thoughtful gaze. “Because then maybe, wherever my family are, they could look up at the sky, from whatever land they're on and it will be the same as the one I’m looking up at.” A shot of pain rushed throughout her body and settled in her heart, as the realisation that she had the audacity to dare hope her family were alive to look up at the sky. She had ended those hopes and thoughts a long time ago and a semblance of unease washed over her.

It somehow didn't matter right at that moment because Brie felt comfortable, or tired and irritable from her gods awful day, maybe even a little relieved that Mor had found her – and the confusion of it all just made her feel a little done with questioning everything right then. She was very aware of the fact that Mor was a literal stranger, but the logic nevertheless didn't stop her from sharing. From daring to hope. “Maybe they’ll give my family some comfort too, when they look up at them…perhaps they'll hope I am looking back” she went on, smiling sadly as she added “and then they wouldn’t feel quite so alone”. Mor shifted closer to her, sitting on the small blanket she was perched on top of and she softly moved her callused feminine hand over Brianna’s. They both looked up and smiled, all the way to their ears. Brie took her hand gladly and squeezed gently in thanks for the small comfort. 

“I hope so” Mor said, her tone sad but her eyes shone with hope. “We can always meet them in our dreams” she finished, nodding. Brie swallowed as her stomach flipped and her heart quickened. She sensed that perhaps there was much more to this faerie than she’d first thought, more than her obvious beauty and gentle smile, even more than her fierce nature and lithe body. They broke the eye contact in order to look up; leaning slightly closer into the other so Brie could smell the aroma that was simply and unquestionably, Mor. 

Neither let go of their entwined hands, not as the time swept by unnoticed and not even long after sleep beckoned…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading so far! I'd greatly appreciate any reviews/comments/suggestions/likes/messages to help improve this ongoing series. I have written a fair amount so far and am currently in some editing stages. Please note, this series will be updated periodically (depending on reviews, interaction with the story etc). 
> 
> This is also available on my FanFiction page under the same author name.


End file.
